1. Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to a frame for supporting a component in an enclosure of an electronic device, and in particular to a frame for movably supporting a component in an enclosure.
2. The Prior Art
Electronic devices, such as a personal computer, of reduced size and increased functional capability are very popular. The modern trend of miniaturization requires manufacturers to arrange components of an electronic device in a more compact fashion within a limited space. Such a compact organization of the component complicates maintenance and repair of the electronic device. Mounting the component in a movable fashion provides a measure to overcome the space problem, such as the disclosure of Taiwan Patent Application No. 84213528. Sliding rails are provided on a bottom surface of a component, such as a power supply, for movably retaining the power supply in an enclosure. The space problem is addressed but costs are increased.
Another example is disclosed in Taiwan Patent Application No. 86213339 as shown in FIG. 1 of the attached drawings. A computer enclosure 400 comprises a top plate 100 and a rear plate 200. A support frame 300 is fixed to the top and rear plates 100, 200 for supporting a power supply (not shown). The support frame 300 has a top panel (not labeled) on which pawls 320 are formed for engaging with openings 110 defined in the top plate 100. A rear panel (not labeled) of the support frame 300 forms a side flange 310 abutting against a flange 210 of the rear plate 200. A bolt 330 secures the side flange 310 of the support frame 300 to the flange 210 of the rear plate 200 of the enclosure 400. The power supply may be removed from the enclosure 400 by simply detaching the support frame 300 from the enclosure 400 and a free space is formed in the enclosure 400. However, the top plate 100 must be detached from the enclosure 400 first in order to remove the support frame 300. Furthermore, the support frame 300 may not provide a sufficient supporting force for supporting a heavy component.
It is thus desired to provide a component support frame for movably retaining a component in an electronic device to overcome the problems discussed above.